


Innocent Touches

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Everyone knows Malcolm wants Trip, except Trip. And everyone knows Trip wants Malcolm, except Malcolm.  (10/05/2003)





	1. What Lieutenant Reed Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Four drabbles make up this series. Just a wee little bit angsty. This series is my first ST:ENT fiction. I haven't written any fanfiction for years, so I'm way out of practice.  
  
To prevent myself from writing some insanely long and boring epic (like these notes are going to become), I decided to start with a drabble. It was much harder than I thought, but I enjoyed it. Oh, and it isn't beta'd. Probably not such a good idea. Anyway, after I wrote the first one ("What Lieutenant Reed Knows"), the plot bunny was still hopping around my feet, hence, a series was born. There really isn't any order to these, I'm just posting them in the order I wrote them.  


* * *

Malcolm casually glanced at the group of crew members sharing stories. Among them was Hoshi, who had asked Malcolm to join them when they first arrived, and Trip, the reason he had declined.

Malcolm knew how declining would be percieved. But Malcolm also knew that somehow he would be squeezed into the group next to Trip. And Malcoln knew that at some point the Southerner would tell a story and while laughing, would lay an innocent hand on the Lieutenent's shoulder or thigh.

And Malcolm knew, that he couldn't bear to be the recipient of anymore of those innocent touches.


	2. What Commander Tucker Knows

Trip watched as Malcolm spotted Travis as he lifted weights. He saw as Malcolm lightly placed his graceful fingers on Travis' arms to give him the last bit of push he needed to finish his reps. Later, he watched as Malcolm hands wrapped around Hoshi's as he playfully helped her up from the floor, not nearly releasing her hands fast enough. In Trip's opinion, it bordered on "behavior unbecoming an officer."

Trip knew he was staring. Trip knew people were beginning to talk. But he knew that he no longered cared.

And Trip knew, those innocent touches were killing him.


	3. What Captain Archer Knows

Jonathan watched with interest as Malcoln handed Trip the datapadd. What should have been the most innocent of movements turned electrifying right before his eyes. Trip was only half paying attention, so that when he reached out he grabbed as much of Malcolm's hand as he had the datapadd. And for a moment, before Malcolm could draw back his hand, the composure of both men drastically changed.

Johnathan knew no one else would have even noticed. But Jonathan knew lust. And he knew what he just saw.

And Jonathan knew he would have to work to encourage these innocent touches.


	4. What Ensigns Sato And Mayweather Know

Hoshi elbowed Travis and nodded in the direction of Trip. He sat a row ahead of them. He looked on edge, jumpy, almost nervous. The chair between him and the aisle was empty. Hoshi and Travis laughed silently as they tried to will their fellow crewmen past the chair.

Hoshi and Travis knew who Trip was waiting for. They knew it was important that the chair remain empty until the right person filled it.

And as Malcolm finally made his way into the room and into the chair, they knew watching the innocent touches would be better than the movie.


End file.
